


Liar

by All_my_favorite_characters_are_empresses



Series: Mitigating Damages [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_my_favorite_characters_are_empresses/pseuds/All_my_favorite_characters_are_empresses
Summary: I do not own any of Star Wars, nor Camila Cabello's song Liar
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mitigating Damages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679710
Kudos: 4





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of Star Wars, nor Camila Cabello's song Liar

**I don't care if you're here  
Or if you're not alone**

“Obi-wan, it’s been too long.” It was too much of a sigh and both of them could hear the want in that seemingly harmless sentence.

She’d found him this time. Brought a drink to his table, sat down across from him, a glint in her eye that took him back years to when they’d first started this dance.

Obi-wan didn’t need to be thinking about how Anakin was doing across the room. He could take care of himself. But then again, he couldn’t find the words to say to the beauty that had just casually seated herself.

“Cara, I-“

Her hand under the table reached his knee and he stopped talking immediately.

“Anakin’s getting your information, although he is a little conspicuous. You both are.” Obi-wan noticed her clothing then. She wasn’t in her robes. Instead it appeared to be local clothing, tight fitting pants and a flowing top.

“And you’re not conspicuous?”

She smiled, “Not here.” Her hand on the table left a piece of paper. Obi-wan snatched it quickly, brushing her hand in the process, “Be safe.”

**I don't care, it's been too long  
It's kinda like we didn't happen**

They were young, once. They were careless, once. Eighteen and curious and thoughtless. When they thought that attachment was easy to avoid.

Sex did not mean an attachment.

In one’s rooms or the other, and one very eventful “ _meditation session”_ in a secluded part of the tranquility garden.

And the sex was fantastic.

Sure, the first time it was all knocking teeth, fumbling with buckles, and misplaced hands. But the time after that? And after that?

Obi-wan never predicted how much he’d _want_ to bring her pleasure. How much he’d _like_ her. How much he’d _want_ her completely.

Cara knew. She saw it coming but it was like a horrific tragedy. She could only watch, enraptured in emotions she hardly had a name for at the time.

**The way that your lips move  
The way you whisper slow  
I don't care, it's good as gone **

The door had barely enough time to close before the force of her pushed him back against it. He’d wondered how she’d be this time and was pleasantly surprised that it appeared they could go slow tonight.

Her hands pushed off his overrobe and pulled him into the room to sit on the couch, “How’d you find me this time?”

One of his hands rested on her hip and he smiled mischievously, “A man has his methods.”

Her head tilted down and his lips rested on her forehead, enjoying the presence of each other. Their force signatures melding and settling into a familiar fit together. Except he could tell something was off, “What’s wrong?”

Cara looked up with wet eyes, “Obi-wan, how bad of Jedi are we?”

His hands loosened on her as he stiffened. It had been three years of finding where their paths could conceivable cross. They stared at each other then, both looking for the activation energy they needed to be pushed over the edge.

Eventually Obi-wan must have found it whether it was in her stormy eyes, rose lips, or strong body, or maybe it was the fact that she had the same fears as he did. Maybe it was the fact that they’d come this far, and really what was one more night?

As his lips touched hers, she released a sigh of relief or disappointment and let herself enjoy it. His tongue parted her lips as she pushed him down on the couch letting her hands trail down his shoulders to his hips and back, shuffling his tunic out of the way so she could touch bare skin.

He kissed her desperately when his hands slipped her shirt off and began working on her bindings, she smiled.

“How is it that my shirt is always the first thing to be lost?” His hands on her breasts were enough to turn her teases into moans as she undulated her hips into him.

**I said I won't lose control, I don't want it (ooh)  
I said I won't get too close, but I can't stop it**

She was, oh so young. Too young to lose a Master. Yoda would be taking her on himself although a number of Masters had stepped up willing to take her. She had promise.

She had tossed the torch on the pyre of her fallen master with such stoicism that even the most traditional of Jedi could see the hard edges of her. Laid out bare. She was a natural at not having attachments.

Qui-Gon Ginn could only see a broken girl, too young to look so old.

“All right, she will be.”

“But is she currently?” The three stood near the back of the service while she stood front and center. On display.

Qui-gon was quick to reprimand his apprentice, “When you lose me let’s hope she has more concern than you do.”

“Don’t say that master, you’ll never die.”

“Saw this coming, she did.”

“A talent for sight? No wonder you snatched her from the vultures.”

“A burden it is. To see the future. Break you it can.”

The fire burned down and the crowd dissipated after their show. Cara remained at the ashes blank stare ahead even as the figures approached her.

“Padawan, this is Master Jinn and his padawan Obi-wan Kenobi.” Her eye alit on them, grey turning to bright blue in an instance in the remaining glow of the embers. Obi-wan had never seen something more beautiful.

As to what Cara saw in that moment, who can tell?

**Oh no, there you go, making me a liar  
Got me begging you for more**

It was always after that they talked. In tangled sheets in lamplight they traced patterns on each other’s skin or just held each other close.

“I worry for him sometimes. I wonder if Qui-gon was wrong about him.” Obi-wan’s apprentice, now a very young man of sixteen.

Cara shivered at his touch, a finger tracing the path of her spine up and down her back, “What does he do that worries you?”

“He’s just so impulsive-“ Cara snorted and shoved Obi-wan’s chest, “More than we have ever been.”

“That’s saying something.” She muttered with a smile and she nuzzled closer to her again.

“And he has so little respect for the system. He views any regard for the mandate or the hierarchy as foolish.”

“I mean, sometimes the hierarchy is archaic.” 

“You only say that because Yoda keeps you near the top of it. Don’t throw stones while living in a glass house.”

She pushed his auburn hair back from his forehead gently, “I would say that we are a glass house and are either of us really able to criticize the small rebellions he may take in speech? The best thing you can do for Anakin is to treat him like a friend, not an inferior. It worked for Yoda and I. Sometimes it can do wonders for a person to be talked to like a human being.”

He smiled at her then and she felt like dawn had come, “Do you miss Coruscant?”

“Yes, but I return often. With new younglings to train.” Cara thought of them then. Her mandate. Her job, “I hope that is the right thing for me to be doing.”

Obi-wan touched her cheek gently, “Of course it is.”

Cara could only think of the crying. So much crying. Sometimes loud and practically a scream. Other times it was quietly at night when they though she couldn’t hear. But she always could, and she never knew how to comfort them. How to hold them as their parents might, how to tell them that what lies ahead was going to be infinitely better than what lay behind them. “I never want children.”

Obi-wan’s arms held her closer and she could feel him shaking his head, the air around him turning to panic. “My dear, I don’t think that we should ever- I mean, I never intended-“

She chuckled even as she struggled to laugh at such a strong feeling that had come out of nowhere, “Oh shush! I’m not asking you for children so there is no need to panic. I am reinforcing that we never should have any.”

After a few calming breaths Obi-wan had recovered from the shock of her statement to laugh, “I don’t think the galaxy could handle another one of you, or me.”

Cara held back the response that sprung to her lips, It was a very large galaxy, after all.

**Oh no, there I go, startin' up a fire  
Oh no, there you go, you're making me a liar  
I kinda like it though**

They’d spar together often. Their masters seemed to throw them together out of convenience and in a way they could be blamed for the flame that started between the padawans. After all, teenagers left to their own devices will always find trouble, eventually.

There was a little cocktail bar in the west side of coruscant that Cara had seen a pamphlet for, and the next step in this little adventure was to get a side kick.

“You know you want to! Our masters had a council meeting tonight anyways.” They were doing their morning katas in the tranquility garden.

Obi-wan shushed her only to respond in a stage whisper, “They’d never approve of that place!”

A Jedi walking by gave them a disapproving look and the two fell silent, abashed.

They flowed through the poses in grace and Obi-wan tried not to look at his friend, waiting patiently for a response, waiting for her to push it. Because, honestly, he liked when she pushed him.

It was only when they finished and were walking away that he felt Cara’s speak so close to his ear that he felt the warmth of her breath tickle the hairs on the back of his neck, “Who says we need to ask?”

She skipped away to her room, presumably, and wait for Obi-wan to bend to her wishes.

It was a beautiful place on a beautiful night with beautiful drinks and a _very_ beautiful partner in crime.

They’d worn normal clothing hoping to not be recognized by anyone who could report to their masters. Too many credits were spent and they laughed too loudly at stupid jokes. When legs brushed while they sat on their stools and eyes drifted, they both knew it could be forgotten come morning. But _could_ be doesn’t mean it _will_ be.

**You're watching, I feel it  
I know I shouldn't stare  
I picture your hands on me -I think I wanna let it happen**

It’d been too long. Almost two years since they’d been able to force their paths to cross. But where there’s a will…

Clothes were practically torn off the moment Cara entered his room. In between kisses and gasps she managed a look around, “Anakin?”

Obi-wan peeled his lips from her neck only for a moment, “Staying with the ship tonight.” The moment the words were out he resumed, pressing her body back against the wall, his hands roaming to get her pant buckles undone. His lips were teasing and nipping at her neck which made Cara practically melt into him. He was all sharp edges of muscle and definition while she push back into him feeling how hard he was so early. It heightened every feeling of power and ecstasy to know he had missed her so much. 

She undid his trousers with practiced ease and grabbed him in one hand, relishing in how he tensed at her touch. He met her eyes then and shook his head, “Not yet, I’ve waited too long not to draw you out.”

With hands on her hips he turned her to face the wall and drew her remaining panties down her legs. He stood behind her, his right hand moved to squeeze and massage her right breast. His left hand drifted down to the space between her thighs where she was already wet for him. His breath was hot against her ear, “I missed you Cara.” In the same breath his finger swirled around her entrance. She breathed in sharply.

“I’ve missed you Obi-wan.” His finger pressed into her and she fell onto it with a gasp. He pressed her against the wall to hold her up, his member hard against her ass as his fingers continued their work.

He loved this feeling of utter control over her. She would do anything for him if he asked it. She was putty in his hand. He gently inserted another finger and smiled as she gasped again, pushing against his hand, moving her hips to meet him, to press back into him and forward onto his fingers. Her nipple was peaked under his hand. His teeth were leaving tiny marks down her neck,

“Fuck, Obi-wan, I can’t-“ Cara’s breath hitched as he changed the movement of his fingers. Her breasts were heaving to breath, pushed against the wall, hips moving back and forth, his fingers pumping into her as his mouth worked down her back now, “Fuck me.”

He smiled into her skin, “Manners?”

She reached behind her to grab at him and repeated herself, “Fuck me.”

He didn’t need to be told a third time. Spinning her around, they didn’t make it to the bed this time. Her legs went around his waist gracefully and he lifted her up so they could align, her back pressed to the wall.

“Ready?” Cara asked and he grinned as he lowered her onto him.

And then he thanked whatever side of the force granted them soundproof walls.

**But what if, you kiss me? (Yeah)  
And what if, I like it?  
And no one sees it**

Naboo was beautiful this time of year. Of ‘course that was not what Cara should have been thinking as a funeral pyre burned right outside of Theed, the black smoke rising up into the night.

Tear tracks were visible on her cheeks as she stood beside her friend, straight backed and staring emptily into the fire.

She could feel her Master’s eyes on her, and Obi-wan but she didn’t care too much. Not when his overwhelming pain seemed to beat against her mentally. He was a coil of sadness and anger.

Cara reached out to hold his hand, and felt him grasp at hers with a sense of desperasity that her heart clenched. His face was still stony and tense but if he could take some comfort from her solidarity then he could have it.

She glanced toward her Master who seemed to be pointedly not meeting her eye, and she preferred that she thought.

Yoda was too smart for Cara to think he had no idea of the … attachment, between Obi-wan and herself. But now didn’t seem like the proper time to address it.

**I said I won’t lose control, I don’t want it (ooh)  
I said I won’t get too close, but I can’t stop it (no)**

“You do realize I have never and could never truly lie to Yoda.”

Obi-wan spun so quickly towards her that she slid into a defensive posture accidently. His eyes wide and voice low, “Master Yoda, knowing about us? For how long?”

Cara laughed, unable not to, “Come now love, since I completed my trials. And I said I could never lie to him, not that I have always told the whole truth.” She sipped her wine and eyed the busy city of Nar Shada out of her hotel window, “I doubt it would help him sleep at night.”

Obi-wan had sat on the bed with his arms on his knees and his hands rubbing at his temple, “What exactly does he know?”

“Why do you think I’ve been kept so far out and so often moving?” She sat on the window seat wearing his tunic and little else, knees brought close to her chest, “Less of a chance of us running into each other.”

Obi-wan sighed, “What does he know?”

“Just that we had chemistry, that we had potential, and that we are friends.”

He looked up, “That’s all?”

“That’s all.” 

He let out a deep breath and looked up at her, sitting in a bundle on the windowsill, “I’m sorry, I know we are good,” He held out his arms, “Come here please.”

She stood lithely, putting her wine glass on the nightstand before walking in between his knees and taking his hands, “It’s been ten years almost since I had that conversation with my old master, I doubt it weighs much in his mind.”

Obi-wan pushed her hair behind her shoulder, “I’m sure that isn’t true, but you are lucky he has such trust in you.”

“It’s a shame I am as good as lying to him in return.”

**Oh no, there you go, making me a liar  
Got me begging you for more  
Oh no, there I go, startin' up a fire  
  
**


End file.
